


The Proposal

by CptRembrandt



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptRembrandt/pseuds/CptRembrandt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very simple Stony fic. Tony Stark finally proposes to Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

Steve really hated the big parties Tony threw. Given a choice in the matter, he would rather have stayed in his room and passed the evening reading or drawing. Still, when Tony was so insistant about him attending, Steve guessed it was something important, even if the other man wouldn't tell him what exactly was going on. That it was important to Tony, though, was enough to make him shower, shave, and put on a suit. He even managed to get to the party a little early.

Things were already in full swing when he walked through the door. He didn't see Tony, and wasn't sure he'd be able to find the man if he tried. Or anyone _else_  he knew, for that matter. _My god, who_ are _all these people?_

"Steve!"

He heard Tony only moments before the man was at his elbow, smiling brilliantly. "You made it! And you're early. That's quite an accomplishment with New York traffic. You look fantastic by the way."

Tony kept right on talking, but Steve had stopped listening closely. Trying to keep up with the smaller man's rapid-fire subject changes was asking for a headache. Better to listen to his tone. They revealed more than his words ever did. And right now, he sounded nervous. Very nervous.

And that made no sense at all. What could he _possibly_  be nervous about? Tony _lived_  for these kinds of get-togethers.

Tony was still talking as he drew Steve out into the center of the dance floor, where people were parting as the music faded down, the conversations softening to a low buzz. Steve looked around nervously. As he did, he started picking out familiar faces interspersed among the strangers. Clint and Natasha, Thor, and even Bruce was there, all of them looking varying levels of happy, from pleased to smug. What in the world was going on?

Confusion melted into warm affection, though, as Tony turned to face him, still holding his hand. Dark brown eyes met his, Tony looking nervous and excited and maybe a little scared as he lowered himself down onto one knee. Steve's eyes widened, and Tony's smile turned sheepish. "I had a whole speech planned for this," he said, "but I just forgot it." He fumbled for the ring box, and it hit the ground with a muted sound.

Steve crouched, almost holding his breath as they both reached for it, Tony's fingertips still on the back of his hand as he gently pulled it open, revealing the plain platinum band. His eyes rose again to meet Tony's, who looked like he might bolt. "If you're about to ask what I think you are," Steve said, ignorant of everything else in the world but the other man, "then the answer is yes."

Tony's expression brightened into the most genuine smile Steve ever saw him wear, but he only saw it for a few precious moments before the man lunged at him, lips on his, applause not quite drowning out his frustrated sound as he tried to fumble the ring out of the box and onto Steve's hand without breaking the kiss.

The blond laughed softly against Tony's lips as the metal slipped into place, and he held the kiss for several more moments before finally letting it break. "What's so funny?" Tony demaned, one eyebrow raised.

Steve grinned, producing an identical box from his own pocket. "...Looks like we had the same idea."

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of fiction was originally written as a prompt for VPerry over on Tumblr. It's a simple fic, but I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out, all in all.


End file.
